


Of The Dead

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod
Summary: This poem was written on the day of the dead





	Of The Dead

**Of the dead, speak not save praise.**  
Still they lay memory hallow and inviolable of any touch  
Cold, still, lingering, judging, repenting  
Pale as Acacia, sprawled wool linen of blood, rot, and cloud  
Linen ever be heavy, aghast, amiss  
Amiss to quickening crawl hasting no time of dread  
  
Lapsed of joy well as pain, whether vex, whether mirth  
Blessed be the cadaver speaking that of truth  
Ivory & ebony, Arcturus & Juno  
They see no things save petals, leaflets, and coin  
Blasphemous in cuss that of ever unawake  
  
Thy tock of sloth, thy tick of pride  
Thou sickened well as howling, pounding of melodic death  
Ever moreover reminding of post morbid mortis  
Current of breath pass over tree limbs to howl thy name  
Yet none of memory an all is mute  
For it has long withered and forgotten  
  
Flora of love, flora of loath  
Pitch upturned heart, crimson downturned spade  
Spite has thou please, mourn dead of Death’s dead  
All the same; silent as Death lie one’s own head  
Child no different nor saint nor heathen  
Death speaks no name Death speaks of leathen  
Stillness in darkness sacred yet unnamed  
 **Speak nothing but praise of the dead.**


End file.
